


evenings

by mangojae



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, idk what i was doing but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojae/pseuds/mangojae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youngjae never really wanted to read anything that evening , but in jaebum's arms it's a different story.</p><p>[2jae drabble / might be cringy asf / inspired by a prompt!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	evenings

It was a calm, breezy and peaceful Saturday evening. 

The sounds of cars and traffic outside was completely non-existent to the couple seated in the middle of their apartment living room.

Youngjae was currently sitting very comfortably in his boyfriend Jaebum's lap. A soft woollen blue blanket was draped over the two and both legs were outstretched on the old worn sofa. Jaebum's hand was gently stroking the younger boy's soft brown locks while the other hand was occupied with holding a book.

Not just any book mind you, it was their favourite. 

Surprisingly enough, it was the Philosopher's Stone. Yes, the very first book in the Harry Potter series. (But you can't really blame them for being complete nerds about it)

Youngjae sighed in content while he heard the soft, soothing sound of Jaebum's voice, reading out the story to him. The words streamed out of Jaebum's mouth effortlesly, reminding the younger boy of a river. He ended up snuggled more closer to his boyfriend and the older smiled at the movement and continued on with the story. Now to be completely honest, Youngjae wasn't even up for the idea of reading a book, even if it was his favourite. But the moment he heard Jaebum's calm and collected voice, melding the words with absolutely no effort, he decided it was one of the best ideas they've ever had. 

With the soft sounds of his boyfriend's voice, the calming feeling of his hand stroking through his hair and the simple warmth that Jaebum and the blanket provided, Youngjae found himself drifting off. The younger boy blinked twice, rubbing his eyes and trying to stifle a yawn that was threatening to come out. Of course he wanted to hear more of his boyfriend's lovely voice but his whole body was saying otherwise.

Jaebum immediately noticed and gave him a soft smile. 

"Tired baby?" He asked in a slightly amused voice, not stopping the fingers running through the other's soft brown locks. Youngjae finally let out a yawn and then nodded at his boyfriend's question. A soft chuckle was heard from the older of the two, as he folded the edge of the page they were on, marking it for later. The book was closed and placed on the wooden coffee table in front of the two. Jaebum then lazily wrapped his free hand around his boyfriend's middle and pulled them closer together, if that was even possible seeing as the two were already extremely close. 

Youngjae glanced at the book on the dusty table and immediately turned to look Jaebum, giving him a cute pout. "What?" Jaebum asked, sporting a grin. "Hyung, why'd you put it away?" The younger whined and abruptly yawned afterwards, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest.

The adorable action made Jaebum's heart swell, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"You're tired you dummy, you'd fall asleep regardless." He told him, while giving him a soft smile even though the smaller boy couldn't see it. Youngjae simply mumbled something in response and shuffled around in his spot, trying to get more comfy.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over the two of them. He then proceeded to stroke the younger's hair again. Youngjae tiredly beamed at the feeling and slowly drifted off to sleep. With the sounds of Youngjae's steady and calming breaths, Jaebum found himself nodding off as well.

He gladly accepted the feeling.

Soon enough, the two were curled into each other's arms, wrapped in the same baby blue blanket and sleeping peacefully. So to speak, they did sleep through dinner time, but they probably wouldn't care anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i'm sorry if this really sucked i've never really written anything like this before tbh. and also thanks to otpprompts on tumblr for the great prompt even though i did a bad job writing it and i sort of changed it and i can't actually remember when i actually wrote this but nevertheless thank you for reading it!! this is also posted on my wattpad by the way! ]


End file.
